The present invention relates to novel 1-iodopropargyl-3,4-disubstituted-.DELTA..sup.2 -1,2,4-triazolidine-5-one compounds which are active as fungicides.
Various compounds having a heterocyclic ring with an iodopropargyl-containing substituent have been disclosed. See, e.g., German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,241,265, British Pat. No. 1,443,753, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,704, and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,259,784.
Commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 629,657 discloses fungicidal N-(1-iodopropargyl)-thiazolidin-4-ones.